All I want for Christmas is You
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: Love is in the air this Christmas. Because all the Smashers want for Christmas is the one they love.


All I Want for Christmas is You

Marth and Roy

Marth and Roy were walking down the decorated hallways together. Both dressed for the season of Christmas. Marth's wearing his soft yet bright blue sweater that's a tad too big for him and his dark blue skinny jeans. Roy worn his black jeans, and he has on his favorite red long-sleeved tee. As the two boys wondered the halls, the manor buzzed with excitement for Christmas the next day. Both boys were in their own worlds, but both happened to be thinking about the same thing, what they want most that Christmas.

Marth knew immediately what he wanted. He wanted what was walking next to him. He want Roy for Christmas. Not Roy's body or anything, just his love, for him to return this undying love. Marth brushed his turquoise hair out of his icy eyes absentmindedly as they continued to walk in a peaceful silence.

Roy knew as well what he wanted for Christmas. His answer was simple, Marth. All of him. Those soft delicate lips. His fragile closed-off heart. That's what he wanted most was Marth's highly guarded heart. He never let anyone in. Well, not after what happened with his old girlfriend, Mist. Mist is Ike's sister. She dumped him for some rich guy. All Roy wanted was for Marth to open up to him, to let him in, to let him see the broken fragile prince instead of the cover he uses of a cool collect prince.

"Ahhhhhh!" came a scream for down the hall. Marth and Roy both turn to face the noise. Toon Link was running down the hall, hitting himself in the head over and over again with a hammer with an angry in pain Link chasing him. Link was holding his forehead and was screaming in rage and pain. Just then, Toon Link exclaimed as he saw Bowser "Hey! Hey, Bowser! I'll give you ten dollars if you cut off my foot!"

Panic shot into the older Link's face. "He's just kidding!" he yelled at the now grinning Bowser. Roy laughed as they ran past them. Marth couldn't help but smile too. Gaw... How much he loved Roy's laugh.

"Zelda must have told Toony about Link being his older self." Marth said. "Yeah. I'm kinda glad she did. Don't tell Link I said that though. He would kill me." Roy said.

"Ya, no. Link wouldn't kill an innocent person…" Marth thought about it a moment, then said "I guess he would kill you…" "Hey!" Roy exclaimed, mocking offense. They both laughed.

They stopped wandering the hallways and just stood there. Roy leaned back against the wall. Marth did the same on the opposite wall as to see Roy. Just then, Ike came running over. "Hey, have you guys seen Pit?" he asked.

Marth and Roy both answered. "The roof."

The navy-haired mercenary nodded running off to the staircase. Marth and Roy watched him leave. As they did they saw Princess Zelda walking towards them. She glared at Roy, and he glared back. Zelda doesn't what so ever like Roy. As she passed by, she mumbled so only Prince Marth could hear. "If you really love that abomination then look around you."

Confused at the princess' words, he watched her walk away. Then, he did as she instructed. He looked around him. There was nothing special about the floor. It was a shiny and wooden as ever. The walls were no different, only they were covered in lights and holly and what not. Then, it hit Marth. 'No. Are we really under…' he thought, looking up slowly.

Heat rushed to his checks. Because right there. On the ceiling. Was indeed mistletoe. Marth looked away from that plant and tried desperately to control his blushing. Roy noticed his friend's blush and asked "Marth, are you okay? Your blushing pretty badly."

Marth looked into Roy's perfect brown eyes. Big mistake. His blush infuriated even more. His heart started to palpitate fast. His lungs were closing in. He couldn't breath easily anymore. Roy stepped closer, and it got worse. 'It's Roy.' the prince thought, 'He's causing my body's embarrassing actions.'

'Marth! Are you alright?! Your breathing is uneven!' Roy exclaimed, concerned for his best friend. "I'm-I'm fine, Roy. Just a little worked up is all."Marth said breathlessly. He soon found himself looking upward again at the mistletoe, unable to believe that's there.

Roy was curious as to why Marth kept looking up at the ceiling. While Marth was looking up, Roy slowly did so to. At first he didn't see anything. Then, it hit him. What he was staring at was mistletoe. Roy blinked in surprise. Heat filled his cheeks. He chanced a glance at the blushing prince. Marth was looking up still. Then, he lowered his gaze, and his eyes locked with the red-head's eyes.

Red-cheeked, Marth refused to look away. Roy's blush having left his cheeks, just stares back. Marth broke the gaze and asked "Roy, what do you want most for Christmas?"

Marth having just noticed how close Roy had gotten looked up into his crush's face. Roy's breath was warm on Marth's nose. His icy blue hues were half-lid, and he was trying to keep his breathing even. Roy leaned down till their noses were touching, and he said "This."

Roy then crammed his mouth onto the prince's, receiving a startled gasp. Marth arched his back a bit as Roy held him close, his arms around his waist. Marth wrapped his arms around Roy's neck tightly. As tight as he could manage without choking the boy. Marth deepened the kiss, having been dreaming of and wanting this for soooooo long. Roy licked the prince's soft delicate lips. Marth quickly obliged and opened his mouth, letting Roy's tongue in excitedly.

Roy was slightly surprised at how fast Marth was immediately giving him what he wanted. He didn't hesitate or stop to think about it. He did it immediately. He was anxious to oblige. Marth wanted this the most. He never ever EVER wanted this to end.

Roy released his willing captive when need of oxygen became very crucial. Marth whimpered, not wanting it to end. Roy couldn't help but smirk at that cute little noise the prince had made. Marth looked into his love's eyes, silently begging for more. Roy smiled and gave Marth a quick kiss on the lips. Then he said "Marth, all I want for Christmas is you."

"Same here, Roy. Same here." Marth said in a husky voice. Roy'' and Marth's eyes both were full of lust. They both retreated to their shared dorm room to give each other their Christmas "presents" early.

* * *

Pit and Ike

Ike ran up the stairs, searching for the angel he longed to see. He has had feelings for this angel since he first laid eyes on him. He had flown into a tree, and Ike had helped him up and stuff. But, right now that same angel was missing. The mercenary couldn't find Pit anywhere.

He came out up on the roof and looked around. The scenery from up here was really beautiful. Everything was colorful and bright in its own way. All the trees and flowers ate from different realms. They all vary. Some from Hyrule, some from Altea, some from Crimea, some from Mushroom Kingdom. Everywhere.

The snow was falling soft and gentle. Ike spotted the angel, sitting at the edge of the roof with his legs dangling over the edge. He was in his Christmas outfit. Pit had on a Santa shirt, that was made to fit him and not Santa, on and he had the matching pants. A red hat that's a bit too big for his head sat on top of it. Pit's brown silken locks came out of the hat, shining brightly, radiating the angel's natural power. 'He looks so adorable right now!' Ike thought.

Ike walked over and took a seat next to the deep-in-thought immortal being. Then, Pit glanced at the mortal sitting next to him. "Ike, when did you come up here?"

"Just now. I was wondering where you were." Ike replied sheepishly, feeling a slight blush take his cheeks. Pit smiled. "Thanks for coming and checking on me."

"Your welcome." Ike smiled. Then, after a few moments of peaceful silence, Ike asked "What are you thinking about?"

The angel was watching the sky. The peaceful gray clouds were becoming darker as the day was coming to an end. After a few silent moments of waiting for Pit's answer, Ike asked "What are you think about, Pit?"

Pit looked at Ike with his unnaturally blue eyes. "What I'm gonna ask my goddess for this year."

"I didn't know you got gifts from your goddess." Ike stated curiously.

"Yeah. All angels do."

"What are you gonna ask for?"

"Well, every year since I found out what snow was I asked for it to snow, but this year I want something else. I won't even ask for snow this year. I would even agree to the hottest stickiest driest Christmas ever to get my wish." Pit said looking at the clouds, his wings twitching in the cold air. Ike asked "What is your wish?"

"Uh... My Christmas wish is you, Ike." Pit said nervously yet with full confidence, "Your heart, your love. That's what I want for Christmas. I love you, Ikus."

Ike flushed slightly at the nickname the angel insist on calling him. Ike smiled and leaned down, capturing the angel in a kiss. Pit gasped startled, and Ike took the chance and slid his tongue into the angel's mouth. Pit moaned loudly, and Ike started to rub little delicate teasing circles on that one sensitive spot on Pit's back in between his wings. The angel shuddered and moaned.

Lightheaded, Ike released Pit and whispered in his ear "I don't think your goddess needs to grant you this wish anymore. I just did."

Pit shuddered as Ike's hot breath tickled his ear. "I love you, Ikus!"

"I love you too, my dearest angel."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this two Christmases ago. I found it the other day and decided to post it. Enjoy!**


End file.
